


A Royal Gain

by CaptainKate (CrazyTenor42)



Series: My Teen Wolf Weight Gain Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Chubby Derek Hale, Gen, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyTenor42/pseuds/CaptainKate
Summary: Short individual fics with fat!Royal Derek and his encouraging feeder.





	1. Feeding the King

 When Stiles had first come to the kingdom, his king was a slender shadow of a man, haunted by his past, his kingdom suffering. Slowly after many years of struggling and slow recovery, and with much help from Stiles, the kingdom and its king were prospering again. The Harvest was an annual festival, held for centuries, where the villagers thanked the king for their prosperity and good fortune by presenting him with a feast. The first two years of the Harvest had meager feasts, but as the bounty of the fields and streams increased, as did the Harvest. The celebration did not end until the king had finished all his gifts.  A well-fed king meant his kingdom and people were thriving.

This was to be the 10th Harvest Stiles had attended, and Derek had grown exponentially along with his kingdom. Derek sat on his throne, Stiles by his side, politely acknowledging each family as they dropped off their bounty. Stiles watched the table next to him fill up; nearly overflowing by the time the last family had set their basket down.

“Your people have outdone themselves, my King.” He picked up a plate of pheasant, tearing off a piece of succulent meat and placing it in Derek’s mouth. “Perhaps you should not have overextended yourself so much at lunch.”

“Strange. Seems I recall someone insisting I finish the entire plate of treacle tarts.”

“His highness seemed hungry,” Stiles grinned.

“When am I not?” Derek asked, accepting another bite.

Derek still marveled at how easy this was. Before Stiles had arrived, he had struggled to finish everything at the feast, meager those it was, often making himself sick to avoid the disappointment of the villager. With Stiles, it was effortless. Stiles knew how to gently push Derek to his limits. He would constantly give Derek a variety of food, making sure he never tired of one thing, rotating between savory and sweet. It was tradition, of course, to have the king’s partner feed them at such feasts, for Stiles to show off how well he provided for Derek. But it was still an incredibly intimate thing between them, Stiles feeding Derek bite after bite, keeping up light, teasing conversation the entire time.

Stiles buttered a slab of bread and held it up for Derek to take. While he was eating, Stiles rested his hand on Derek’s generous love handles, which were brushing up against the side of his chair.   “I do hope your new throne will be ready soon.”

“This one is not yet a year old.”

“Still seems rather smug.”

“Another few inches would be welcome.” Derek conceded.

“I was thinking closer to twelve inches.” To prove his point, Stiles picked up a small box of truffles. Derek was leaning back enough on his throne, giving his belly plenty of room in his lap, and also allowing Stiles to easily rest the box on the crest of his considerable belly. He could have easily rested on the man’s massive rear, but instead just placed a hand on the small of Derek’s back, resting on his ass.There was no space between Derek’s thighs and the side of the chair anymore and his sizable ass was squishing against the back of the chair.

“Must be all late night desserts my husband has been bringing me.”

“I can’t have the kingdom thinking I am not keeping their king well fed.”

“Well,” Derek said smiling, popping the last truffle into his mouth, “better help me finish all this food then.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

Stiles’ took trips into the village as much as possible. Derek had insisted they have a private wedding within the castle and only a few of most trusted friends were allowed to come. It did not take much time for Stiles to realize that Derek never left the castle and very rarely even left his wing of the castle. The villagers were all very eager to talk to Stiles during his weekly trips and constantly asked him how their young king was faring.

He did not know the entire story, and was not willing to press Derek about his tragic past, but Stiles had heard enough whispers about Kate and the fire and Jennifer and her spells to put together the pieces. He had also walked the hallways of the castle and seen the royal portraits. Derek had destroyed his own paintings, but he could not bring himself to destroy pictures of him and his sisters or parents. The smiling, slim-figured prince from those portraits was gone, replaced with a reserved, massively overweight king.

A king that Stiles loved far too much to allow himself to hide from the world. So he determinedly marched into Derek’s study, prepared to drag the larger man outside his castle walls.

“Do you want to accompany me to the village? Everyone asks about you.”

Derek, who was sitting on his extra-wide desk chair, drafting a proposed change to the trade routes, did not look up. “They don’t need to see their king like this.”

“They have not seen you in three years, Derek. They miss their king.”

“I do not deserve to be their king.”

“Kate and Jennifer were not your fault,” Stiles said softly, standing behind him and placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Yes, they were. Even if they were not,” Derek stood up, and ponderously turned to face Stiles, hands grabbing the sides of his substantial belly, “I allowed myself to be bewitched and grow fat and complacent.”

“Derek, you’ve negotiated more peace treaties and trade agreements than any other kingdom,” Stiles reminded him. “Plus, the extra weight looks really good on you,” he grinned, winking and squeezing Derek’s side.

Derek had no argument for that. So he merely sighed and went to turn back to his desk. “Leave me be, Stiles.”

“No. I want my king to show me around his kingdom.”

“Is that an order?”

“I am…asking a favor. Indulge me, my King.”

Derek could not refuse a request like that. Stiles was Derek’s mate; Derek would do anything for Stiles, who asked him for things so infrequently. For Stiles, he could handle a walk through his kingdom, endure the stares and comments of the villagers he had left down.

“A short walk, then.”

Stiles let out a triumphant yell and threw his arms around Derek in an enthusiastic hug. “Thank you!”

“Just - don’t be too disappointed, if - ”

“ - your people love you. And I will always be by your side, Der.”


	3. Indecent Proposal

With all of Hale Kingdom gathered as witness, the King would meet his to-be-betrothed. The Prince was beyond Derek’s expectations. Their correspondence did not do the Prince justice; he was stunningly handsome, endearing clumsy, with witty remarks and sarcasm to rival Derek’s own.

The night was going exceedingly well. Once they had finished the feast, Derek pulled out the ring box and dropped to one knee.

Riiiiip.

There were quiet gasps from the crowd. It took Derek a few seconds before he realized what happened and why there was now a rush of cold air on his rear.

The Prince was gaping silently at him. It took him a few minutes until he spoke. “Hell yes!”

“What?”

“Oh right, sorry. Yes, my King.I would be honored to accept your proposal.”

“I - no. Derek’s fine. If you still want - ”

“How improper would it be if I kissed you right - mmph!”


End file.
